Unnamed
by Renix05
Summary: Set after the 'Lost Substitute Shinigami' Arc, Soul Soceity begins to re-discover enemies that were thought dead. Does Ichigo side with his fellow Shinigami or with his new allies and friends? WRITING IN A ILLNESS CREATED SATE OF MIND. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Shinigami Research and Development Institute was once more a series of lit corridors and darkened rooms as Akon travelled through them. Each room was being used by somebody, who like everyone else decided that staring into a screen 24/7 with no surrounding light was going to help them with their work. Akon couldn't help but sigh; in the human world they discourage that sort of behaviour around "electronics" as they call them. If he remembered correctly, the rule was "play for an hour then rest your eyes for 15 minutes". As if anyone really followed those rules, more so they were like guidelines, easily made up and easily broken.

A few members of the twelfth division passed him and bowed but Akon paid them no mind, he was too worn out from all his work to the threat of Aizen and the Espada gone and the missing captain places now filled by the Vizord, you'd think there wouldn't be much left to fix and sort out. How wrong was he to believe so? Just as soon as Captain Kurotsuchi had left the First Division barracks after the introduction of the new captains did Akon receive more than half a normal years' worth of work. He was tempted to question his Captains but seeing the sadistic look on the scientist face made him shut his mouth and begin without a sound. Of course, Akon was seething inside, all that work he had put in during the Invasion of Kurakara (well the fake one) and now he was stuck with more work. Work that could really be handed to someone else down the food chain (I mean division). Most of it was papers for new recruits, reports and other such documented nonsense that was better left unseen and forgotten for all of eternity.

Akon stopped as he reached the main work area, this was where they first discovered the Arrancar and like every room before it would be pitch black save for the computers and screen that were switched on. Stepping up to the sliding doors that opened automatically (Akon had long since given up with a security code since there was always someone inside and the incident in which Rin Tsubokura managed to lock himself inside for nearly a week while the barracks was getting its yearly clean and upgrade, thanks goodness the halfwit is already dead) walking inside Akon spotted the usual crew at their stations, although working isn't really a good word to describe their current actions. Rin was occupying himself with some sort of human sweet, again, Hiyosu was doing… something, Akon decided not to bother looking any further. There were a few other division members in the room, either sleeping or.. sleeping.

Akon sighed.

"Ah! I found another one!" Rin quickly sat forward in his seat, sweet momentarily forgotten as he enlarged the image on his screen.

"What?" Akon watched as Hiyosu leaned over blocking Akon from seeing what the two were doing. Probably messing around.

"They're back I see? You know what they are yet?" Rin shook his head, hand reaching out for his treats as he continued to watch the screen. "They keep coming back, once every human week. Maybe it's just a bug."

"I doubt it. A bug in the system would've spread to other parts of the division." Hiyosu replied.

Okay, maybe the Rin was not messing around, he stepped down the small set of stairs and over to the two.

"What's going on?" The screen was much like the human world airplane sonar devices except this one tracks reiatsu in a specific place. Currently, as the Commander General has decided it, the device was located on Kurakara town. Akon, arms now folded and hands in his sleeves, watched as two lights flashed near the centre of the screen and disappeared, only to reappear moments later near the left side.

"What the-"

"They're not souls, nor are they Hollows." Rin said, he then pointed at the screen as they reappeared. "See, they're coloured like they're Soul Reapers, but their reiatsu isn't the Substitute Soul Reaper nor is it anyone from Soul Society."

"Have you checked it against the reiatsu with the Shinigami Students?"

Rin nodded popping a small red candy in his mouth. "They start off in a random place in the town" he shifts to his right and turns on another screen, like the sonar one this one was exactly the same except is showed a birds eyes view of the town. "And they move through it with Shunpo and end up here." He points to a graveyard located on the top of a steep hill. Akon recognises the place being where the Substitute Shingami's mother was buried. What was her name again…

"Do you have any images of them?" If Rin was able to spot them continuously then he must be smart enough to remember to take image recordings.

"Yes I do!" he taps a few keys and waits for the screen to open up a blurred image of the graveyard. So far Akon wasn't impressed. "oh not the right one," Rin quickly tried to make amends feeling Akons impatient stare. "here!"

The image was now further zoomed in and sharper, immediately Akon made out two adult male forms standing in front one of the graves.

"They could just be humans Rin."

"Oh yes, but look." Rin once more tapped a few keys turning the screen to locate reiatsu solely. Akon and Hiyosu were immediately taken aback. They weren't expecting to see the blue-yellow outlined reiatsu coming from the two "humans".

"I don't know anyone with a blue-yellow combination" Rin said.

"That's because blue-yellow doesn't exist" (if It does, I'm sorry, but it doesn't anymore) Akon immediately felt some sort of sickening go through him. An unknown reiatsu, they could be Espada for all they knew, maybe some sort of Shinenju that have yet to being the process for controlling the blanks, if they ever any still currently left that is. Akon didn't want to wait any longer than possible, it was far too easy for a new threat to arrive with both Soul Society still fixing itself and the Substitute Soul Reaper only just recently regained his powers.

"I'm reporting this immediately," Akon said, turning to leave. "I want you to tell the Substitute Soul Reaper to be alert from now on. If he is to make contact with them find out who they are first and do not engage unless absolutely necessary. We don't know how powerful they are."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And now turn to page 144, Ah yes! English verbs!"

A chorus of groans erupted from the students of Misato Ochi (I assume she still teaches them) "Oh shush, Learn them now and you'll just have to remember them for your exams. Now.."

Ichigo Kurosaki opened his book to page 144, looking disdainfully at the title of the page. Although the book made it easy for idiots of his class to learn English it looked more like a piss take to him. Ichigo already knew these verbs as he quickly scanned over them and so once more resumed his staring outside of the classroom window.

It was a mid-spring so a lot of the trees and plants were flowering; everything looked so damned healthy and green. Pollen had started to creep around causing for the more hay fever prone students to shift themselves away from the windows and further into the classroom. Ichigo was not too bothered and reminded in his seat.

He watched as some demented Squirrel ran along the same branch of a tree five times before it finally decided to climb down the tree to the ground. Stupid squirrel. Although he was bored half to death today, due to the major lack of Hollows and Rukia no longer around because of Byakuya recalling her back every single moment, Ichigo had been given the orders to be on the lookout, or the sense out really, of any new reiatsu surges in the town. He was told that for the past week or so the creepy guys in Mayrui's division have been tracking what seems to be two souls wandering around town. He was not told anything about them other than, if he felt anything new, he was to immediately track them down and question them.

Since the order, which was given to him three days ago, Ichigo felt the gut wrenching feeling of a new presence in the town only last night. Luckily he was at home and so with no help from Kon, got himself out of his body and tried to track them. He managed to get as far as the old train station before the trail went dead. Their reistsu still lingered heavily in the air but it was like they purposefully threw him off their scent. Hiding their reiatsu entirely for him to be unable to track. It was a huge pain in the ass really. When school started on the Monday, Ichigo made sure to tell Orihime, Chad and Uryu. They all agreed that if one was to sense it they contact the others and everyone would make their way there. Uryu was convinced he'd be the one doing all the tracking due to his better senses and ability to hide his own spiritual energy, unlike Ichigo. Regardless Ichigo was confident in his abilities and was always looking out for them in the back of his head, even during school in which he had to pay attention in.

Just as Ichigo was about to turn his attention back to Ochi-sensei. Making sure she wasn't calling out his name or waiting for him to answer a question he obviously hadn't heard. A huge surge of electricity ran through the teenager, it was like he had forced his fingers into a live socket, his brain noticing the pain and the aftershock first and then realising that they were back. The unknown presence from last night. Without thinking Ichigo shot up from his seat, ran to the door of the classroom shouting a white lie to get himself excused before leaving the room and making his way to the ground floor of the school. He heard Orihime, and Uryu follow after him, making similar excuses, Chad would also have followed but Ichigo was too far ahead to be able to hear the large teen.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo it's near the Children's Park!" shouted Uryu. Good, then they didn't have to travel far. Taking two stairs at a time and bursting the side entrance door open; making is slam into the concrete behind. Ichigo pulled out his badge and pushed it to his chest, immediately his spiritual form emerged from his physical one, which was caught by Chad and hid in its usual spot. Where? Ichigo couldn't focus to remember, he had to locate the source of the reiatsu. He was glad for his Shunpo abilities allowing him to reach the park within record time, leaving his friends behind. Landing on the ground Zangetsu on his back wrapped in its usual bandages, Ichigo stepped into the park.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Scrapped the Oda Nobunaga from SB, I do love him but I'm using him to serve another purpose.)

"Hey, do you think we should report back to the others? We have been gone for a while." Nobunaga Oda, dark hair, tanned and red eyed, dressed in nothing but a school uniform similar to that of Kurakara High sat down sideways on the swing set. He allowed himself to slump forward, head resting on the rubber-covered chain holding him up.

"Nah. Don't bother. The old man's been probably watching our every move every time were out here." Sakon Shima, short and messy blond haired, mesomorph-like body and yellow eyed also similarly dressed to his partner sat down on the swing next to Nobunaga.

"You really think so?" Nobunaga asked. Eyes staring at the half lit cigarette in Sakon's hand "Those kill you understand."

"It's good I'm dead then. And yes, I think so. To be honest, I've been forgetting to keep my spiritual energy in check so don't be too surprised if we wind up being captured or something by the Soul Society or better yet beaten up by the old man Takeda."

"You mean, YOU being captured or beaten up and ME having to save you."

"Same difference." Sakon shrugged, placing the cigarette between his lips and inhaling. Nobunaga saw no comeback but to laugh quietly to himself. He leaned back and looked sky wards breathing in heavily and trying to make sure none of Sakon's foul tasting smoke got into his lungs. The two sat comfortably, like they would do in the Warlord residence, just sat and listened to the noises around them. Even right down to the tell-tale sounds of a Soul Reaper coming nearby.

Oh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Ichigo Kurosaki entered the children playground normally he expected a few people to be inside, maybe a mother with a toddler or a family. But spotting two young adults sat on the swings looking more like a group of thugs than anything else sent Ichigo into a slight confusion. It was no doubt that the spiritual pressure unknown to him and Soul Society was coming from one of the two now half-heartedly looking at him, but he expected.. Hollows, Arrancar something less human. Not what was seeing right now.

"Are you lost Soul Reaper?" The dark haired one spoke up first breaking the confusion and metaphorical ice that had settled in the area. Ichigo walked closer to the two, taking in the white dress shirt, black and grey slacks, the navy jumper tied around the waist of the one who just spoke and the numerous amount of silver chains and rings decorating the blond one. Ichigo stopped just a few metres away from them. They both looked about the age of 24, dressed for some sort of bartending job than school, although their clothes did remind him of their summer wear. He opened his mouth to speak when the blond one cut him off

"Hey, you're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" he smiled, baring canine white, sharp teeth. "Oh Takeda's gonna love this.." his words seemed to purr right from his lips, seductive and threatening all the same. Ichigo felt his hands near his sword as the blond dropped his cigarette to the ground crushing it underneath black shoes and standing up. "So I assume that Soul Society has finally realised our presences in this town." The blond growled as the other male stood up from the swing, bring his foot back round so his could properly face the Soul Reaper.

"Fine, I shall assume you wish to question us. I'm Nobunaga Odaand next to me my closest friend Sakon Shima. You must be the Soul Society's Substitute Soul Reaper, second to Ginjo Kugo, Ichigo Kurosaki correct?"

"Yes" Ichigo replied, eyes still trained on the blond, Sakon. Being closer to them Ichigo could feel the difference in their reiatsu, Nobunaga's was clearly hidden. But still small traces of it lingered around him. It felt light, it felt like Ichigo was being surrounded by a light warm breeze, feeling as if he was standing on a huge plain with nothing else around him but the sun, wind and sky. Whereas Sakon's, who wasn't really making an effort to cover his up, was darker, empty, reminiscent of the sliver sanded land of Hueco Mundo.

"and what is it you desire to ask Ichigo Kurosaki?" Nobunaga continued.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Sakon faked a yawn. "How typical, seems they can't even look it up themselves." Nobunaga shook his head.

"Acquiring that information is a much simpler task than asking us. The Daireishokairō, the Soul Society library if you prefer, will give you the answers Soul Society wants"

"The Soul Society Library?" Uryu asked. Behind him, Orihime, Uryu and Chad had caught up, Ichigo could feel them ready for a fight if things came to it. They stepped up beside Ichigo, Orihime giving him a small smile.

"They don't teach you lot much do they?" Sakon lifted his index finger and wrote out the kanji for the Daireishokairō, as the air seemed to heat up and burn leaving behind a trail of white light as Sakon moved his finger. "It literally means the Great Spirit Library. Where everything on Soul Society is collected and stored, right down to the last minute detail. Our names are there; just get one of your precious captains to look us up." Nobunaga nodded in agreement, watching as the light faded once the kanji was fully written out.

"Why we are here is that I've come to see my late mother's grave." Nobunaga spoke. Ichigo felt a familiar feeling come from Nobunaga, he knew that the two strangers in front of them had been visiting the exact same graveyard that his own mother had been buried in. "She died after my own death, suicide."

Silence.

"These things cannot be returned or fixed." Nobunaga seemed to hold no sorrow for his mother's death. "She was taken by the Soul Reapers to Soul Society where she'll be happy. I've been visiting her grave to try and remember why I died."

"But I thought spirits couldn't remember their past lives" Uryu said, glasses being pushed further up.

"Didn't stop me from finding out I lived a damn good life and died with my lover of 45 years." Sakon answered a small smile now on his lips. Still he was oddly similar to the Sexta Espada from Aizen army. '_Must be the hair and stature'_ Ichigo thought.

"Our actions were not meant to instil fear into you Soul Reapers" Nobunaga raised both his hands, palms out to Ichigo and the others, almost as if he was surrendering. "I just wanted to find out about my living life." "How can we trust you?" Orihime asked, hands clasped to her chest. She to like Ichigo had noticed to slight similarity between the Sexta Espada and Sakon. She couldn't help but be fearful, still remembering the harsh ice blue glares and taunts Grimmjow used to give out and the moment when he brutally killed Loly and Menoly, his sadistic and blood lusting grin nearly killed Ichigo in their third fight in Las Noches.

"Because unlike the Soul Reapers we do not lie. We have honour and respect for our superiors, fight as a family rather than a group of disorganised and mismatched members." Nobunaga lowered his right arm in front of him. "Although we strictly are divided by houses we have made agreements to fight as one unit and protect each other. You Soul Reapers have Captains which disagree with each other, go behind your Generals back and complete tasks not meant to be done." Twisting his wrist so the back of his hand was facing them Ichigo could make out the dark tattooed symbol of a family crest. The Ageha–cho. Ichigo remembered learning about it back in elementary school, it was one of the many crests Nobunaga used during his ruling period, claiming that he was rightfully a descendant of the Taira clan. Whether or not this is true has been lost to records and of course never truly dwelled on. The meaning of showing the crest didn't really make sense at this moment in time. Only until he pulled back his sleeve did they see not only the Taira crest but also other crests. Decorated in heavy black ink was three other family crests running from his wrist to under his sleeve and probably up to his shoulder, these family crests were those of the Takeda, surrounded by a small fire breathing tiger, tail looped through the centre of the crest, next was the Tokugawa crest, this one with a katana sword standing behind it, and the last was the Shima.

"The loyalty your captains have for your home is believable but the loyalty to your people is not. Not only should they represent their houses, their honour to their name but also to their people family, friends, families and single bodies that serve them." Nobunaga finished. Although not properly explained Ichigo understood why Nobunaga was showing him the crests. Each crest depictured that Nobunaga had gained to loyalty and friendship of those family leaders and had made a permanent alliance with them to protect and serve alongside them if required. And he was right, when the captains stood alongside their lieutenants and seats of their division it was only for the protection of Soul Society and as part of their duty. Ichigo hadn't seen anything wrong with it before but… Although Nobunaga from history did nothing of the sort, this one stand before them obviously believed in creating bridges between families if they were to be able to stand strong. Unlike the Soul Society captains who swore only loyalty to Soul Society and the protection of it, the group of warriors that Nobunaga, he assumed Sakon did also, worked with believed in creating bonds between each other alongside fighting for the protection of the same thing. Pulling down his sleeve and un-creasing it Nobunaga smiled slightly at the group of teenagers.

"And now my demonstration is over we shall be going. I wish for you to send Soul Soceity a message." The four felt the same electric vibe pulse through them, the reiatsu of the two becoming unveiled and allowed to spread out along the ground before rising through their feet. It moved with their heart beats pushing further up them with each quickening beat. "But don't worry Ichigo, just stay perfectly still, your body will be a brilliant parchment for my message." Nobunaga's hand drew behind him and pulled out a standard katana hilt bound in a black silk, the Shima did the same except his was spring green.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Akon! Akon. Aw man this is bad.." Rin cried out to the third seat who was currently on the other side of the room. Rin would've run to him but he could take his eyes of the monitor, he had watched the brief conversation between the Substitute Soul Reaper and the two unknown males, unfortunately he couldn't hear what they were saying. When the reiatsu between the two suddenly spiked Rin panicked, never had he see such raw power since the Invasion of the fake Kurakara town 18 months pervious (I am right here aren't I? :/) it was like viewing Aizen as he fought against the Substitute, power combined with an anger and aggression Rin had never seen before. Something that ran so deep it could never be seen. Popping another candy out of pure habit Rin called out to the third seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it" Ichigo cried, moving to grab Nobunaga with his free hand. But by the time he even blinked in realisation, the Oda had disappeared, gone as quickly as they had been the previous night. Leaving only disturbed reiatsu in his place.

"Slow."

Ichigo felt the sharp katana cut into his back, pushing underneath his diaphragm and jutting out the other side, the pain never came, just blood pouring from the wound. A foot collided next to the entry point of the attack, pulling the sword cleanly out as Ichigo fell forward. Catching himself he swung Zangetsu desperately to make at least one hit. Again Nobunaga parried the attack, moved under the largest zanpaktou and with the hilt of his sword hit Ichigo straight in the chest winding him and pushing him down to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's cries didn't go unnoticed, the Shima pushed Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante off him swinging his blade behind him to knock away Uyru's attack. Stepping once found him located in front of Orihime. The orange haired girl stopped, hands once more to her chest as Sakon stared her down, the eyes, yellow and hollow like, reminded her of both Grimmjow and Ichigo's hollow form, it unnerved her still, no matter how many times she had seen them.

"Now now my lady. Can't go interrupting a battle like this." He grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her arm up and successfully lifting her off the ground. He smirked as she cried out. "You know you are quite beautiful. If you hadn't sealed me in that little orange box of yours as soon as we started I wouldn't be touching you like this." (I've had Orihime learn Hachi's barrier abilities ability in this, preventing attacks etc) Orihime cringed as he pulled her closer.

"Chad, Uryu!" Chad was first to make the move, running to the two he pulled his right arm back. Reiatsu swelled through to his shoulder condensing and shooting out the back. The arm glowed with the same taint and just before Sakon drew his sword down of the teen.

"El Directo!"

The solid reiatsu particles shot through his arm and hit directly on Sakon's chest, he let go of Orihime and was forced flying further into the park crashing through the playground structures and landing in the sandpit. The man's katana had flowing directly up into the air and landed blade down into the ground. Orihime caught her footing as she was dropped and immediately and went to set up another barrier around the semi unconscious Shima fighter. Uryu pulled himself off the ground and looked to Orhimine running across the playground. His attention was quickly stolen by the fight between the Oda and Ichigo. It was reminiscient of his fight with Byakuya, Ichigo was unable to even touch the clothes of the man and yet he had repeatedly stabbed, kick and punched the teen leaving nothing but bruises and blood, purposely not leaving a single mark on Ichigo's vital organs inside. Ichigo pulled his word out of the block and swung it with more vigour at his enemy, Nobunaga danced to the side of the blade swapping his sword into his other hand. His right hand reached out and grabbed the black Shihakusho Ichigo wore, pulling him forward. When the two stopped Ichigo felt the man's chest touching his own, his sword touching the hairs on the back of his neck, when Nobunaga smiled Ichigo could hear it.

"Soul Society used you to be to decoy to kill Aizen. Then allowed Kisuke the old Captain of the twelfth division to step in and finish the story of that small and insignificant tale, leaving you powerless." The smile faded, Nobunaga looked up to the sky. The sun was at its peak, he could hear the children of the nearby school playing and laughing, Sakon screaming profanities behind the barrier Orihime had placed. "You were left to suffer for over a year, they left you all alone, not even grateful of your assistance."

"What do you know?"

"Me? I know a lot more than you would expect…" he laughed silently. "You have gorgeous sisters Ichigo." The tone of Nobunaga voice turned dark. Ichigo shoved the man away from him and without thinking he summoned his Bankai. As the winds and dirt rose around him, the reiatsu covering his spiritual form and hearing the voice of Zangetsu just get a little bit louder, Ichigo couldn't help but feel that Nobunaga was going to hurt his sisters. Something he as their big brother would stand for.

"My, how hot headed." Nobunaga ran a hand through his hair watching intently as the soul reaper changed.. He pondered for a minute, would it be fun for them to dance a little more? Would they have enough time to reach the war summit? Would he be once more scolded by Motochika for his tardiness? Well if there's a battle the boy wants, he is under the obligation as a warrior of the Oda to appeal correct? Nobunaga sighed, he didn't normally like showing of but he couldn't help but get excited by the boy. His constant reiatsu running like a waterfall, his brashness and anger that rose when he mentioned the boys' sisters. Nobunaga would never have hurt them, probably just introduced them to his own sister Oichi, she needed the company of other females rather than bulking muscular brutes. But again he was taken by the the want of battle by Ichigo. With Sakon still fighting against his capture and from what he could see, the other two just standing and watching Nobunaga scratched the back of his head. "What would Keiji do? Probably be talking about love and peace….."

The echoed sound of the black Tensa Zangetus cutting the air alerted him of Ichigo reaching his Bankai.

"Fine. Fine. I just wished to fight you, relay the message and leave it at that." He made steady eye contact, seeing the determination in Ichigo's eyes. "Bankai? It quite suits you, though I doubt it'll be any more as impressive as you were before." Ichigo shunpo'ed to him without a second breath reappearing just a few metres away, Zangetsu raised above him.

"GETSUGA-"

"Bankai."

The Tensho was lost is the mass of spiritual energy and sound as the Oda power were raised tenfold. Ichigo was lifted into the air, Nobunaga's own form, now engulfed in a dark light following, the two forms settled above the highest building in the area giving both plenty of deserved space if they were to go full out. Ichigo was surprised that his attack just faded in his Zanpaktou and made to go again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The highly condensed spiritual energy flew out the tips out the blade as Ichigo sung it forward. A small thought of it never hitting came across his mind but unlike before, it was crushed as the attack made contact, the impact hitting Nobunaga's lit form directly. Ichigo believed he had won; the moment he struck was exactly when the soul reaper is at its weakest transferring its power from the wild normal spiritual form to that of the bankai. As the reiatsu and dust cleared Ichigo expected to see the Oda doubled over and bleeding..

"Expected, stronger than I imagined."

"No.. way." The attack had made contact, but only managed to cut the lower section of Oda's new attire. Black hakama tied loosely on the waist, a black and red rimmed haori than ran just below the knees, open at the front and with a hood pulled over Nobunaga's head covering his face in shadow just above the mouth. Silver chains similar to those of a chain of fate for a wondering soul hung across the chest and waist, the man's katana remained exactly the same despite the massive reiatsu and power change. Ichigo felt that the once calming reiatsu of the man turn upside down as soon as he laid eyes on the new form. Darkness only covered it and the sun was torn down off its place and replaced by a blood red moon. It was here then Ichigo realised that the reiatsu closet to Nobunaga was a dark purple, running in spirals around him, as they moved away turned red and became colourless. It moved almost as it was possessed.

"Run Ichigo!" Ichigo glanced down at Uyru and Chad standing below, the quicnicies face was sweating, but he hasn't done anything!

"He's surrounded you Ichigo move!" What? At that Instant, Nobunaga Oda raised his blade the exact same sound that Zangestus produces as it moves reverberated off of it. Nobunaga lifted his head cocking it to the side, the mansred eye shined.

"Goodnight, Ichigo Kurosaki." It started off as small pinpricks, the ones you get when you have leaned on you arm for too long and have just started to move it. Then the pain appears all of it, every single cut and hit Oda had landed on Ichigo before suddenly appears in the exact same order as they were given, the attacks beat faster and faster until they stop dead. The blood choked up Ichigo's lungs suddenly becomes too tight and moves to quickly for Ichigo to hold it in, he violently lets it out, his stomach heaving, his chest gasping for air that feels like there is none. His back collapses, bones break, muscles and tendon rip cleanly apart inside of him. He feels everything as If it is fresh, new, something to be savoured and desired for. He feels his heart beating in his head; his thoughts go into overdrive, Zangestu shouting his name to get up, Uryu and Orihime calling out to him. Everything becomes faded and jumbled, unintelligible unreadable. It's confusing and the pain hurts him so much that he begins to go numb, he feels himself being to pass out.

"Ichigo." Ichigo barely has enough energy to lift his head, but he does looking directly at the source of the voice, the same one who was pulling him closer to death by the second, somehow.

"Do not worry, I'm not going to kill you." Ichigo realises it's not the same as the one who spoke before, this voice was a lot like his oen when he addressed his sisters.

_Yuzu.. Karin._

A calm voice that made him feel like he could relax around its owner. But all the same Zangetsu told him that Nobunaga was the one saying these words.

"Here is my message. I was originally going to wait until after the Shinigami appeared after this battle but time is of the need." Nobunaga stepped closer to Ichigo's collapsed form. Putting his sword away in its sheathe he carried in his left hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The voice directly above Ichigo, quiet.

"Tell Soul Society that Oda Nobunaga, the current head of the Oda family; knows where you have taken his most prized of warriors. Tell them that he and his brothers plan to attack Soul Society in five days. He will have his blades returned to him, through peace or through battle. It is their own choice."

The presence of the Oda remained by Ichigo side for a few moments longer, when Ichigo finally fell into a state of slumber, Oda carried the teen to the ground and then with Shima had disappeared completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

silly? stupid? something I should put away and never bring out again?

It's only an idea and it's not like I have a brillaint writing,ability, actually it's pretty damn horrid but you get my point.

I love Sengoku Basara and Bleach (although I'm STILL awaiting Grimmjow's return) and thought the two would work pretty well as a crossover fic.  
Although I WISH I had a better writing skill than right now. ugh.

oh well! please comment if you have the time! it'll be appreciated! :)

ciao xx


	2. Chapter 2

FOR THOSE 3 REVIEWERS, OMG I LOVE YOU AND WITHOUT SOUNDING CREEPY AT ALL WOULD LOVE TO JUST SQUEEZE YOU TO DEATH AND FEED YOU COOKIES AND OMG I LUVE U! THANK-YOU FORM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. 3

Kaien Kurayami - I do plan on something between Yukimura and Ichigo, too hard to completely ignore the fact they have the same VA's. I just want to get it absolutely right though.

AmbieLovina - I MAY include our fellow Hollows (SPOILER: Seeing as Grimmjow made an "armed" appearance in the manga FINALLY) but again this varies on what direction I go with this and any ideas would be appreciated!

_AN: some of you may berate me for not sticking to the SB "story" (does it even have one?) of whos alive, good or not, relationships etc, but lets be honest, this is an AU, what I say goes – blah blah. If I want my Nobunaga to be maldy in love with Ieyasu he will, or Yukimura to think Ichigo is some long lost brother Shingen never told him about then it'll be there in the fic._ _That's not a bad idea actually.._

* * *

Luckily enough for them, Rukia and Renji appeared shortly after the Oda and Sakon had left. They had been told by the twelfth division to go to the human world and make contact with Kurosaki. Orihime thankfully had already healed Ichigo and Chad was just helping the teen up to his feet. Questioning Ichigo's health and making sure he could walk properly, Ichigo was forced back into his human body which Renji had recovered for him. The group made their way out of the park onto the major roads, Ichigo and Rukia discussing mostly.

"Nobunaga Oda you say?" Rukia question, typing the name out into her phone to send to the twelfth division in her report. "As in the unification leader?"

"Don't know, he doesn't look anything like the paintings we were shown back in elementary school."

"He did seem to go on about him and the other families as unified." Uryu said. "And he did have the Ageha–cho tattooed on his hand, a symbol of the Oda clan."

Rukia closed her phone once she had finished her mini report, obviously there was a little more to talk about but they would do so once they reached Urahara's, as always she had the instinctive feeling that he would know something about them.

The Urahara shoten, one for selling old styled western and Japanese sweets was open and ready for its non-existence business when the group arrived. Jinta and Ururu were sweeping the main area of the shop and almost as if expecting them they allowed the group through to Urahara's back rooms with little comment. Although Jinta managed a snide remark to Renji recalling the time when he stayed at the Urahara Shoten a year before. Urahara was sat in his usual green room, fanning himself and lounging back on his left arm supporting him. Yourichi was also present in her cat form, sat on her customary cushion nearest to the door leading to the back of the Shoten. When Ichigo and the others walked in Urahra closed his fan and greeted the group.

"Good afternoon my friends! It certainly has been a while, how are you holding up?"

"Fine." Came Ichigo replied as he sat down on one of the cushions laid out around the low table, the others sat down too keeping quiet.

"Hmmm. Doesn't seem like it's been a good day huh? And it's such a nice day."

"Urahara do you know anything about a Nobunaga Oda?" Rukia asked. Urahara raised an eyebrow in question tilting his head back slightly.

"You mean the Demon King who attempted to rule during the Warring States period? Only as much as you can read from any literature or text book."

"No as in the soul warrior, that goes by the name of Nobunaga Oda." Rukia said, Ichigo heard her mention a Soul Warrior as a myth of Soul Society, a soul that fights like a soul reaper but isn't one. An explanation of too who this Nobunaga and Sakon are Urahara seemed to contemplate his oncoming answer, perhaps to hide the truth from them like he has done a few times before. A small call from Yourichi looked to stop him in his thoughts; Urahara laid his fan down on the table.

"I do know about them, but strictly speaking they aren't supposed to exist."

"Neither did Vasto Lorde a few decades ago." Renji spoke, shifting on his cushion. [I have the memory that Vasto Lorde was more so a rumour to SS or something, please tell em if I'm right or wrong.]

"True. Very well, I'll tell you." Tessai had arrived with the standard complimentary tea when Urahara finally begun speaking once more, Ichigo couldn't help but think that it was all a ploy to get them to drink the old mans damned tea again but also at the same time he wondered if there was anything to these Soul Warriors, if anything they needed a better name.

"Okay, lets start at the beginning. You know of the Warring States period correct?"

"We did it in Elementary School." Orihime clarified.

"Well then you know of the Warlord clans in them. Tokugawa, Oda, Takeda to name a few. Well as the wars raged on and over time the warriors in them grew so did their souls, their embodiments became stronger as did their resolve to live on, even after death their souls still persevered and instead of becoming the souls we expect them to become they were, moved lets say. "

"Moved?"

"It is believed, in superstition, that the Soul King took pity on these brave Generals and retainers and created them a land directly to the liking of Japan in their own lives, their souls were moved there completely by passing the process of going to Soul Society. Supposedly that's where they currently reside and live on as if nothing had ever happened." "

But, the one who called himself Nobunaga Oda, he said that he died in Kurakara town." Said Ichigo, a still untouched tea cup before him.

"Not in Kurakara town, nearby, Kurosaki. Remember that when Kurakara town was built they moved to local grave yard to where it is now, but they left the bodies of the dead and only took to tombstone. It is likely that your Oda could never find his own grave and so replaced it with the tombstone, as I'd imagine many would have in his place." Urahara stopped again, face downcast as he thought again.

"I'm not supposed to know about this at all but I guess it won't hurt… A few hundred years ago, before the battle between Quincy and Soul Reaper, these Souls came to Soul Society, only two at first. The Vagabond of the Maeda clan and the Demon of the Western Sea. It seems that they wanted to strike a deal with Soul Society; they wanted the knowledge of the human world and passage to it from Soul Society since they couldn't do it from their own. In return they'd fight for Soul Society when the oncoming war with the Quincy's occurred and train their soul reaper students." Uryu stayed stoic as normal even as the touchy subject of Quincy and Soul Reaper was mentioned, even though he wouldn't admit it, his training still saw Soul reaper's as an enemy and even though times had changed now he still felt that the mention of the Quincy Soul Reaper war was like a blow to the gut, as if he'd been there himself.

"But the General wasn't too impressed when they started showing off to the Soul reapers, their training schemes were wild and dangerous, students began becoming difficult to control and fights begun breaking out in larger occurrences. Whether or not they did it on purpose, the presence of these old age Generals frightened the students, damaged their resolves when they were kick to the ground and forced to fight each other in bladed combat. To them it was just normal, but to us, it was a pot that was going to overflow and explode, pressurising soul reapers with untrained powers, potentially powerful soul reapers, was just waiting for all of Soul Society to be destroyed! The General couldn't stand for it and told them to pull out, and they refused, Oda Nobunaga was one of the top generals of these Souls and he down right refused to leave. He believed that the students of the academy needed their frim hand and push if Soul Society ever wanted to win against the Quincies. The General wasn't too happy about that."

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"Well regardless of who you are Nobunaga was right, the training of the students that he and the other generals put them through managed to successfully pass all of the students for the next 5 years accounting for nearly 300 extra soul reapers at disposal. But the General still wasn't going for it and in response to Nobunaga, he pulled the major squads at the time together and fought against Nobunaga and the others to effectively drive them out of Soul Society."

"But they helped Soul Society, it doesn't make sense." Ichigo, finally raised the cup of tea to his lips sipping a bit, Jasmine with… Orange?

"Weren't you listening Kurosaki, they indirectly damaged students, they forced them to fight each other with their Zanpaktou's and degraded them if they failed." Uryu explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah but…"

"In the end Soul Society won," Urahara continued like Ichigo had never interfered. "and they were driven out completely, Soul Society then locked the door joining the two world to make sure it was never used, and when I created the Research and Development Facility it was my first priority to create a permanent solution to the problem, but let just say I got a little curious." Yourichi yawned, tail swinging from side to side.

"You went through?" Rukia said.

"Yes, but only for a few hours. I met some wonderful people there, happy people, it seemed that in the few decades in between the Generals had all but forgotten the past with Soul Society and continued on, but, when I managed to catch a conversation between some of the guardsmen it looked to me that they hadn't at all. Upon further research it seems that many of the younger Generals were looking for a chance to strike back at Soul Society, only to be held back at every move by Takeda or Uesugi and a few others. Although the people were at peace the warlords were at a point of civil war – which I imagine they have already fallen into and with luck they still are."

"With Luck?" Urahara plucked his fan from the table, flicking it open and bring it to it customary position. Covering half of his face. "I can remember General Yamamoto admitting to us that the battle against these Warlords was leagues more difficult than the one against the quincies and had all but a few of the warlords fought. If all the warlords had stood against Soul Society, there wouldn't have been a war."

"There would've been a massacre?" said Uryu.

"The warlords would have won."

* * *

You can learn to live in the 'present' when you realise that all you've ever experienced has just been an experience felt while you've been sleeping, admittedly death isn't sleeping, but the lack luster ability to touch, taste and feel emotion makes it harder to believe that you're strictly alive. Added to this, no one here could ever remember their past lives, some were lucky, they found something to remind them a piece of home that they took with them, a long lost family member, a friend or lover, perhaps even a place that meant something dear to them. But if this cannot be done then like everyone else around them, they are left but confused and bewildered. We remember our names, what we did as a living, who we served under and who we fought alongside, it has been so long since I saw myself as a man who fought against the Mori, or the Oda in a vain attempt of reaching full unification of my own will.

Now as our time has changed into something greater we have yet to follow, we now squabble as independent states, fighting for land and resources like dogs to a carcass, I haven't been able to call on the Takeda, or see the Date as.. potential friends in such a long time. It is why, alongside an agreement with the Demon Ogre of the Western Sea I have decided to call upon this war summit. A last attempt to unify, not of my own will, but the will of everyone there. Hopefully, like myself, they have grown tired of this constant civil war and would want to make some sort of peace treaty. And with that, we could hopefully move onto more important objectives.

"My Lord, the Takeda have already arrived."

"So soon? They do not slow for one minute do they?" Ieyasu Tokugawa stood from the wooden floor through his home and walked to open the sliding door to the outside, where one of his retainers was low to the ground. Ieyasu placed a hand on the man's shoulder imploring him to give up the custom thoroughly. When the civil war had begun, Ieyasu saw no fit for he and his people to remain to their traditions, one could argue that traditions hold a country together and keep people from revolting but did he and his people want to spend the rest of their lives bowing to their masters in such a way? Could it not be done without having to lower yourself to the ground. It didn't make for a good back after so many years Ieyasu was sure of it, and so Ieyasu changed a few of the traditions. Only subtly but enough to, what he felt, began a bringing of the classes together, he wanted a united people once japan was unified, not a place of rich zealots and poor Samaritans.

"My Lord, reports are also saying that the Date and Shimazu are also nearing." The retainer stood at Ieyasu's hand but still lowered his eyes, It was hard to teach an old dog new tricks.

"Good, it means that we could start sooner than I hoped." Lowering his hand Ieyasu stepped off the wood and onto the grass below, ignoring the custom to put on some shoes, another change he had made to the traditions. "Who else is here already?"

"With the Takeda that makes us with seven. I can only assume that Mogami will follow after the Takeda, and the Oda…."

"Ah yes, Nobunaga. He'll arrive in time I'm sure."

"Even though he never replied to my Lord's letter."

"All the reason to believe that he will arrive. Tadakatsu!" The tell tale screech of Tadakatsu's armour and reply told Ieyasu that as always the warrior was only a few feet away. "I want you to be there when the Date and Shimazu arrive, tell the people to bring them food and water and tend to their horses, hopefully we can begin tomorrow with Date's arrival." Tadakatsu screeched in reply, this gears and motor running as he rolled away.

"My Lord."

"Yes?"

"Do you really intent to try to reason with these people? We have been apart for so long that it'll be difficult to even speak against all of them successfully, what if this summit only turns to more war." Ieyasu breathed in heavily, the feel of the grass beneath him bringing a small smile to his face. He would never forget the thought of one day being unable to feel the ground beneath him - a fear when he realised how dulled his own senses were after death.

"It may well do so, but I hope, with the Takeda and my friends Maeda and Chosokabe there that it will not come to such a thing."

"What if the Date and Oda strike another battle between themselves?"

"Then we will have to douse the fires before they spark. Do not worry, it will not come to such a thing." The retainer bowed again, inwardly sighing against Ieyasu's confidence, true the Takeda's influence by being here would calm many of the other generals but when the Date and Oda clash they do truly intent to destroy the ground the walk on as well as each other.

* * *

The horses of the Date army clashed through the quiet like lightning, the cheers and cries of the men as they rode behind the Boss signalling to the Tokugawa lands and the people in them of their arrival. Later than Kojuro had expected but just in time for the war summit. His Lord had said from the moment the proposal letter arrived that he had no interest in an alliance and that they should just use it as a way to take down the generals all in one tight spot. But Kojuro knew that the other Generals would come prepared for such an attack, and would probably only help but to single themselves out even further. Unlike Date he saw the usefulness of this meeting, and that it could potentially save them from further decades of war and still unite the country. Kojuro hoped that the Tokugawa was prepared though, neither his Lord nor would any of the other Warlord place themselves under someone else's ideas, they were all too proud and stubborn to do so.

With Tadakatsu's lead, the Date army was moved towards the Tokugawa houses and placed furthest away from the Takeda – probably to prevent another Yuki-Masa incident as it had been called by many people. With their soldiers being taken care of and their horses into stables and fields, Tadakatsu led them, along with the Uesugi and his ninja to the main house; where, as expected the main room had been turned into the war summit. Ieyasu sat at the head, his back to his old armour that he still cannot find the reason to throw away for, his spear laid across in front of the worn metal - a symbol of Tokugawa bravery and respect. Looking at the seats set up, Kojuro counted the expected, placing a name to each place, but, there were more than expected, and it was no place for retainers like himself and Yukimura to be seated on behind the Generals.

"Please Kojuro, sit next to your Lord, you are but as important no?" Kojuro could hardly believe such a thing, but with the Tokugawa smiling in such a way and so adamant for him to do so, Kojuro placed himself next to his Lord, thankfully Masamune and he shared strong relationship enough to not see this as rude or a form of insubordination. Although Ieyasu had made him sit side by side to his lord he discreetly pushed his own place back.

As a few minutes passed more Generals arrived and filled in the spaces, Saica across from Date, Takeda in-between Date and Yukimura (oddly enough the Ninja, Sarutobi, was also given a place), Shimazu next to Kojuro, Kobyukawa on the opposite end to Ieyasu, a space between him and Saica. Mogami, Uesgi took the places next to Saica and it finally finished with the Vagabond Maeda and Chosokabe on either side of Ieyasu. Kojuro wasn't the only one to notice the silence, accompanied by the click of Saica's guns. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, but at the same time unnerving, Date could at any moment decided that this wasn't worth his time and fight Yukimura out of boredom, Kobyukawa could mention something, that only Ieyasu and Saica with their unyielding patience could hold in, and upset many of the Generals in the room. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off. And if Kojuro was correct, if Oda arrived that bomb could turn into a battalion of saboteurs. The silence was cut when Ieyasu, still sat, bowed to them, out of traditional curtsey.

"I must thank you all for taking out of your time to be here. I understand that many of you are in the midst of war with some of those here but I ask you to out your weapons aside and forget of such a thing." Ieyasu was either an idiot or stupid to believe that Date would step down from any battle, and their peers, especially if the war between Saica and Mogami was as wildly raging as from their last report.

"I know in my letter that I stated that I wanted us to meet to try to end our wars before we destroyed our country but, I was only telling you half the truth." As expected by Kojuro, although he would not have expected it from Tokugawa of all people. "I want this war summit to be about our country yes, but also about Soul Society." This was unexpected, even Takeda looked surprised. "I will go as far to say that nearly everyone of you has lost some of your people? Retainers, civilians, like myself." The silence answered him, Ieyasu looked almost confused and taken aback.

"We lost one of my retainers, and nearly all of my Gun Squad" said Saica, placing her gun down on the table in front of her.

"I've lost many of my men and some of their families" said Chosokabe.

"I've lost nearly all my retainers" Hideaki's voice, a child's against the others.

_We've lost 3 retainers and nearly a quarter of our army, plus families and children._ When Kojuro looked to the Takeda he knew that they had received similar losses.

"So I really am not alone…" Ieyasu glanced to Keiji who gave a quick nod in confidence, "Then, I suggest we do the only thing that right. We take back our people from Soul Society."

"You are not serious?"

"Soul Society?! Ahhhh I'm scared!"

"So I have to deal with you brutes to get back my people?"

"This is a wild claim Takechiyo." Takeda warned, Yukimura looked up to his lord seeing a harsh disappointment in his Lord eye's.

"A claim that I have proof for." Ieyasu called forth one of his retainers behind him who bowed to the ground and kept his head down even as he spoke. "The gate lead to our world from Soul Society has been accessed on the same days as we lost our people, our own scouts have reported that the gate has been opened on other days when we suspect that your own people were taken on."

"But I thought the gate was closed when Soul Society created that horrible science division that locked us all up here." Said Mogami.

"But since they created it it'll be understanding if they made a way to break it and go through, or maybe they've built it so only they can pass through." Said Kenshin.

"That is what we thought too." Ieyasu, raised his knee resting his arm across it. "I believe that the safety of our own people it of the up most importance, and so I wish for us to sign a temporary peace between us all until we find our people."

"You make a good point Tokugawa, but do you really think I'm just gonna sit here and agree to work with you guys?" Date, the first time he had spoken, Kojuro knew he too agreed with the Tokugawa but..

"Lord Masamune..."

"Don't get me wrong, your idea is commendable, using our little outing to save our people as a way to get us to work together and hopefully stop this war at the same time. But I'm not gonna fall for that, unless Soul Society start giving us a hard time."

"Lord Masamune" Kojuro couldn't see the look Date was giving Ieyasu, but from the Tokugawa faces it seemed that his Lord was going to go along with the man, for now.

"Well, then lets us just join together to save our people then." Ieyasu offered. "And then after we can continue our war for control of the country?"

Date smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

I've FINALLY got into the head set to finish this! YES!

I was really bummed out that I left this for so long but I originally lost the document, then had my exams, then over summer I was working and fixing up the house (it's cheaper for my mum for me to do it) because we're having to sell it, then I started Uni and had to settle in and then had more exams and then had more stress for personal reasons and THEN AFTER ALL THAT I FIND THE DOCUMENT AND FORGET WHAT THE HELL I WAS GOING WITH THIS THING!

*sigh*

Thankfully, I've kinda gotten back into Sengoku Basara again, seeing as I played hours of the Wii game (Ieyasu you have a sexy 3D ass) and watched the english version of the movie (Liam O'Brien you are the greatest VA in the world and so nice to meet in person I swear.) Bleach is easy enough to get going with again, of course with all that happened in it recently it's hard to NOT get back into it. (for those who don't know what happening don't worry, I'm still running this baby from after the Lost Soul Reaper Arc or whatever it's translated to.)

If anyone following this was still hoping for that update after all this time I thank-you so much for sticking out so long! I just hope it's to your satisfaction!

For the rest of the world, please drop me a few words in review! Even if they're negative ones. :) Also if anyone has had an idea for this tell me! I'm still trying to figure out where I was going with this and other people ideas are always fun to work with!

So er yes, I'm incredibly sorry about my tardiness. I'm going to procrastinate from my computer programming once more and try to write the next chapter for this, hopefully start milling characters from either series together.

we shall see,

UNTIL THEN!

NOTE: untill i finish chapter 3, this has yet to be edited etc, but I'm sure it's fine for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

omg, look! I've somehow managed to write again! YESH!~

here's the crappy continuation! Enjoy :)

* * *

It didn't take much to unite the fellow Generals into Ieyasu's plan, all for the same goal but never openly admitting that they were all satisfied with their new cohorts. Ieyasu was glad to know that even Shingen seemed to accept his idea, a short nod was all ieyasu needed.

The Generals left shortly after, Mogoichi stayed behind for a few hour after, talking with Motochika about his actions over in the West. _Seems Motochika had been trying to take down Motonari again _Ieyasu thought as he watched Magiochi smack the Pirate over the head with the butt of her gun, Ieyasu's light heart couldn't help but smile as Motochika complained in his brutish voice of the Saica treatment.

Magiochi and Motochika left together, seems that Magiochi had convinced the pirate to return to his waters seeing as his men were stirring up enough trouble without his leadership – trouble that was beginning to grate on her nerves. All that was left was the Date clan, who'd decided to stay until the morning, Ieyasu was perfectly accepting of this, finding an odd sort of friendship blooming between himself and the Lord, he'd hoped that maybe he could see Date as a friend like Motochika and Keiji. But he knew that a dragon was always cautious and so, Ieyasu would wait.

_Perhaps I should challenge him to a battle, test out the strength of his claws_, Ieyasu pondered on that idea, knowing that the man's relationship with Yukimura was much like this; a relationship bought upon a battle of strength that impressed even Shingen. Still Ieyasu knew that he had pressing matters, he had to save his people trapped in Soul Society.

It was distressing, knowing that innocent lives under his protection had been taken, lost because of his negligence. If only he had been able to forseen Soul Society's actions on them, he had thought that after all this time they would surely be at peace with that world! Ieyasu sighed, shoulders falling lower and breathing in heavily as the wind picked up around him.

He'd placed himself away from his home, out in one of the fields he'd left bare to grow, the grass was beginning to reach his knees. He'd moved away only to think, telling his men that he would come back in a few hours. He'd trusted that they'd understand that he needed some time alone but, even now relaxed and completely in his own mind could he feel Tadakatsu watching him, afraid that someone may try to assassinate him. Ieyasu sat down brushing the length of a few green blades at his feet, he remembered when he used to pick them and tie knots and join them together in some attempt to make a crown. It never worked, Ieyasu was never good with his fingers, fiddley stuff always confused him.

"I plan wars and use my fist to win them. Never had time to perfect a childish act." Still he picked at the longest blade he could see and began tying it. He did one knot before he realised what he was doing. "Ah! I could never do this so why do I try now?" he threw the grass away and fell back.

"Come now, I have to concentrate…" He thought back to his plan, how they were going to get through the gate. Ieyasu had asked for his own ninja Hanzo to watch the gate and it's progress, so far Hanzo had been able to give Ieyasu the location of the recent gate when it hit Date's lands, his report yesterday told Ieyasu that the ninja suspects that it'll close within a few days. (_AN: for those who like visual representation of Hanzo, check out "Brave10", I think of the Hanzo before he shows the world his sexy braid in this._) Ieyasu decided to wait until the next one opened, giving everyone at least a month before they made their way through. It was a plan, but Ieyasu couldn't be sure where the next one would open. It unnerved him that in the meantime while they prepared and waited more people could go missing. If he was younger Ieyasu would've charged straight through right now, but then comes back the memories of watching his friends return from their last battle with Soul Society, beaten.

Ieyasu swore then and there, to everyone, that he'd never to allow himself to be beaten by the Soul Reapers.

The sound of crushed grass and the light vibrations Ieyasu could feel under his head alerted him to another presence.

"I apologise for my lateness. I was.. busy." Ieyasu sat up and twisted to smile in greeting at Nobunaga Oda, the friend placed himself down next to Ieyasu knee drawn up arms wrapped around it.

"No need to apologise, I can then assume you got my letter."

"Yes, I'm with you Lord Ieyasu, your idea is a bold one but I won't stand by and let a friend go to battle with Soul Society without his trusted ally."

Ieyasu chuckled at Nobunaga's words "You are very much a dear friend to me; it would be my greatest honour to fight alongside you."

"And I you Lord Ieyasu."

"Please Nobunaga, we are friends, there's no need for the titles here."

"Out of habit then." Nobunaga gave the Light Warrior a small smile, Ieyasu could almost call it cheeky, like Keiji.

The two sat in silence, Ieyasu glad to know that like with Motochika he could sit with the Oda Clan leader like this, no need for words for interaction but just simply being in each other presence. A oddly calming feeling of knowing that they were breathing the same air and comfortable with each other. Still..

"where did you say you were again?" Ieyasu asked.

"Sakon wanted to show me some of the shrines up near Dengaku-hazama (AN: Google and see if this rings any bells for Samurai Warrior players). I was so entranced by the place and what had happened there."

"What did happen?" Ieyasu knew full well what happened, he remembered everything that had happened before he died.

"I fought someone by the name of Imagawa Yoshimoto, killed him with only 2,500 soldiers at my hand and he over 40,000… I was surprised to know that I had gone against you on the battlefield."

"You did?" Ieyasu feigned surprise, he'd done this many times. "That is indeed surprising! Well I am glad that you didn't kill me then and there Nobunaga."

"Sakon told me that you joined me after that battle."

"Then it was a very easy decision to make, still I am glad I wasn't killed." Ieyasu felt dread hit his stomach for lying to his friend, but he had to.

"And deprive the country of what you achieved? You were very young at that time Ieyasu I don't think I could have killed a young man like you."

"You've a kind heart Nobunaga, more than you know."

The two shared a glance before looking out to the open world ahead of them. Ieyasu breathed in heavily to calm himself, and felt Tadakatsu's eyes no longer on them.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk, pen in hand hovering over his homework. He couldn't concentrate on whether or not the physical effects of tectonic movements had a varying risk on when it affect a human population, nor could he concentrate on that he had to be showered and asleep in the next 2 hours because he had football practice in the morning before school. Everything was so peaceful after what happened with Ginjo and Tsukishima and now everything's looking to fall apart again. _Just when I gained my powers back aswell._ Ichigo rubbed at his temples and gave up on his work. It could be done over the weekend like everything else. He pushed away from his desk stood and piled together his geography work with the rest of his to-do list. And made his way to the bathroom to shower.

(AN: Insert sexy shower scene – What's with all the fanfictions and sexy shower scenes? We all know Ichi's hot without him having to strip down naked for you brain eyes to ogle at. Haha.)

Clean and dried, Ichigo wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back to his room, closing the door he instinctively felt himself get annoyed.

"Oi oi oi Ichigo. Don't go walking around like that ya hear? Not what I want to see."

_Kon._

Ichigo pulled off the towel, too sure to make sure he wasn't stood directly in front of the window, and pulled on his pj's from onto of his bed.

"Oi oi Ichigo! I don't want to see that." Kon waved his squeaking arms around and berated Ichigo for his naked appearance in front of the stuff teddy bear.

_You think you're mentally scared?_ Ichigo thought, eyebrow twitching in annoyance as the bear continued to talk. He pulled on a lose shirt and pulled back his bed sheets, a stray foot kicked the plush toy towards the closet and Ichigo flopped onto his bed, back to the rest of his room. Kon's squeakers told Ichigo that he'd stood up and Ichigo could see in his mind's eye the toy folding his arms and glaring into his back. He ignored it like every other night and settled to sleep. At least now Kon would find himself somewhere to sit quietly.

Red digits turned to 3.45am when Ichigo felt a strange sensation, as if someone was dragging its hands down his back, when he felt the sensation hit the lower of his back Ichigo bolted awake. He twisted around on his bed to look up to the ceiling, no one, he sat up and still no one was there.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Can you feel that?" The feeling in his back had stopped the moment he'd awoken, the feeling came back almost immediately. A cold touch on his skin that ran down his arms and legs. It was oddly familiar to him, reminded him of- Ichigo jumped out of his bed and pulled out his Shinigami Badge, he pushed it to his chest and felt his spiritual form detach from his human one, Kon was sadly the landing zone of ichigo's body and made a muffled noise of distress as he tried to pry his way out from under the empty body.

"I'll be back!" Kon fought against the teen and managed to get himself into breathing air again.

"Ichigo-" The shinigami had already left.

Ichigo shunpoed towards Chad's house, the feeling was coming from the bridge that ran over Karasu river, he knew it. That last incident to occur there was when he saw Senna (AN: I vaguely remember a green portal and the bridge for something else, it's either when they jumped to hell to save Yuzu or when they came back from Soul Society I cannot remember! Please help.). Her red ribbon flowing past his face causing him to turn around to face her as she ran past, a feeling of rest and hope had crossed him then but now he felt tense, worried even as he neared the bridge. Looking down he watched as the streets held no one, lamps illuminating no souls around him, Ichigo could feel Chad's energy nearby, calmed as the coloured male slept.

Ichigo stopped as he landed on the top of the bridge and looked down. There it was. A bright blue and white light surrounded by broken glass shards and dirt twisting and circling the light as the air flowed through it. Ichigo dropped down just in front of the portal, the strange feeling was even stronger now, it felt like he was being pulled, hands grasping at his own and urging him through. Ichigo knew he had to have Urahara look at this, but still he couldn't help but inch closer. His eyes squinted as the light reflected off the glass and into them, but with all the movement the shards made Ichigo couldn't get a good enough look at them to notice that they were also reflecting a thick woodland area. The light stood exactly at his height, he could practically fit in the light if he wanted to. The invisible hands grasped even tighter on his arms, and he raised a hand to try and grab one of the glass shards, predictable the glass cut him as his hand neared, shying away and floating lower out of reach. Ichigo drew his hand back to inspect the wound, only to find nothing there, pain but no wound. Although he was focused on his hand he watched as the shard that had cut him drifted lower and lower, touching his feet. Then everything lit up, the light in front of him swallowed him whole and blinded the Soul Reaper. Ichigo closed his eyes hands covering them and a loud ear-piercing wail cut through his senses, disorientating him completely, his body suddenly felt weak and he felt himself crash to the floor bruising his knees. Zangetsu hummed on his back calling out to be used to protect his master but Ichigo couldn't tear his hands of his face, the light was seeping through cracks between his fingers, passing through his eyes lids. It hurt so much that Ichigo let out a strangled scream and without recollection when he would awake, simply passed out.

[I screw majorly when I write Ichigo, goddamnit]

* * *

Lady Chacha sat atop her knees as she and her family ate; her mother, her two younger sisters and her mother's first husband Katsuie Shiata sat around the low table in silence. It was awkward and yet normal for this family and Chacha couldn't help but keep a watchful eye on her younger sibling incase they stepped out of line from this unspoken family arrangement that had been made. Who knew what Katsuie would say if her sisters said anything now. Chacha felt indignant towards her mother's first man, Katsuie acted the father figure to her and her sisters but never was caring to her mother. Chacha knew that this was because of Lord Nagamasa, her own father and mother had been truly in love and Katsuie was jealous of this. If it wasn't for his sudden disappearance many months ago she knew that the family wouldn't be near Katsuie. They would be sat in the home of Azai, talking of their days and enjoying the warm weather of summer and her mother, her mother would be smiling, tears of joy in her eyes as she and Nagamasa would trade flowers they picked earlier that day. Nagamasa would tell her how beautiful she was and her mother would blush and call out his name in embarrassment. It was happier times that Chacha would always remember at points like this in her life, so she hurried her meal as always, her sister following suit, and kindly took her leave taking them with her, thankfully Katsuie was so engrossed with battle plans that he didn't notice, neither did he notice any other time.

Chacha was young but she knew that she, her sisters and mother should not be living with this man. They should be at their home with the Oda clan, or in Azai awaiting Nagamasa's return. But sadly, Chacha knew that with Nagamasa gone, her mother's place was now by Katsuie's side. Chacha had thought that maybe they could go back to be with the Oda clan, living and eating dinner with Nobunaga and his "wife" Nohime. She implored Goemon to ask Nobunaga if they could but he told her that it would be wrong for him to ask on her behalf and that Nobunaga was the one who had allowed for her mother to marry, in all laws Katsuie 'owned' her mother now and could do with her as he pleased. If Nobunaga wanted her mother back he'd have to take it by force from Katsuie, both Chacha and Goemon knew this.

She picked up her youngest sibling Go and reached out to hold onto Hatsu's. Chacha made her way through the open corridors of Katsuie's main home and towards the back where she and her sisters use their secret tunnel to escape the fences and go out. Chacha heard Goemon watch from above them he jumped across the beams of the main house to the storage buildings always keeping an eye on the three girls. She couldn't help but smile as her knight in black watched over her. Goemon had been tasked with protecting Oichi and her family, a young ninja barely out of his teens already trained by the elite ninja Hanzo Hattori. Hanzo was now working with his Master a many days trip away but the ninja he left behind was ascertain enough and confident enough that he'd protect them family successfully. Chacha knew that Goemon was strictly under Nobunaga's control, and was glad that her uncle was protecting them wherever he may be. Goemon was always there for Chacha and her family and she knew on numerous occasions that Goemon had been the shoulder that her mother would cry on after Nagamasa's disappearance.

Chacha felt Hatsu's hand let go of her racing ahead to pull up the broken wood that allowed them to escape their home. Chacha bent forward to the floor protecting Go's head as she shuffled under the fence and out, Hatsu followed quickly putting the wood back to its original place. The three girls quickly crossed the dry paddy field and into the woods there they would take the traveller path down to the lake at its end. Chacha no longer felt Goemons presence but she knew he was there, watching. Hatsu grabbed hold of Chachas free hand as they walked, the night light cast dark luuming shadows around them and the brisk wind that they were strangely protected from was causin for these shadows to move in ways that Chacha swore was almost like they were people.

"Chacha.."

"It's okay. Goemon will protect us." Chacha was a little scared, but then she thought to the place she was going to the place Goemon showed her when she was a lot younger and Hatsu had just been born. A flurry of lights caught her attention and her fear ran out of her, Hatsu giggled and ran ahead. Chacha didn't try to call out as she too quickly followed, eager to be out of the darkness. Her light blue kimono reflect the light of the many fireflies that flew around the small lake, Chacha placed Go next to her younger sister who had knelt down by the water's edge and was playing with the flies that had settled on the lilies there. The whole place had been illuminated by the bugs, and every night Chacha came here it was like this, beautiful and dream like. Stones led a short pathway across the small lake to the giant stone in the centre that Chacha enjoyed standing on, she kicked off her shoes and made her way across, pulling up the end of her kimono to not get it wet. Once across she looked all around her, eye wide and in admiration for everything around her, here the forest looked so inviting so calm.

"Goemon" she whispered and immediately the ninja was there by her side, he didn't dare touch her but that's not what she wanted. She turned to him.

"Goemon, when we get married I want all the fireflies in the world okay?" Chacha knew deep down that Goemon could never marry her but she will try one day, when she is older of course.

"Of course my Lady."

"And we have to have white lilies okay Goemon."

"Of course my Lady."

"And no adults are allowed either okay."

"Of course my Lady." Chacha smiled down at Goemons knelt form.

"Goemon." She watched as Goemon tired to look up in return at her before remembering that he wasn't supposed to.

"Look at me."

And when Goemon did Chacha had never felt so safe.

* * *

Wowwww~ I'm actually surprised I managed to write this much, getting me to write anything more than 500 words is a feat in itself! I've really had to force this chapter out in some places so I'm sorry for even more crappy writing than normal!

Okay, some of you will be thinking "Why Chacha?" well I really want to stress the importance of a family in this in a way, show the story through an outside set of eyes and bring in a little more depth. Some of you may also recognise the name Goemon, and I've intentionally put him in as Chachas protector as a homage to the 2009 movie Goemon. (Please watch it, it's gorgeous.) I've planned for Chacha and Goemon to be a little side story, whether or not this actually works varies.

Ages of Oichi's daughters

Chacha – 10 (although Chacha was born 4 years before Hatsu in real life I've decided to make her older for the sake of the fiction, I apologise if this annoys and confuses anyone.)

Hatsu - 4

Go – 1

Next week I have a really serious essay in so don't expect this double update to be the start of a new chapter in my already bad reputation of updating my stuff. I'll try some more tomorrow night and see what I can pump out next Monday but NO promises. As for edits.. I'll get round to them after my essay. Unless I have programming to hand in (which I still haven't started FML).

Thanks for reading though! and please drop a comment by if you have time. I dont care if your a visitor/guest all thoughts and opinions help! :)


End file.
